Fnfhdhjs'
Othinus is a Majin, which makes her a perfect and pure magician that encompasses every possibility. Because of this, since it is every possibility, she has an equal chance at succeeding and failing, making her magic a 50/50 shot. The reason she seeks to craft and wield Gungnir is to control the probabilities of her success and failure, effectively ridding herself of 50/50 restriction,23 though it is later revealed that she can bypass this by completely failing as a magic god herself. To unify her infinite possibilities, she either needs to become 100% successful at becoming a magic god, hence the reason for the complicated ritual for Gungnir, or 100% failure which she has a hard time of acquiring.30 After becoming struck by Fiamma of the Right's Turn into a fairy spell, she falls into 100% failure, allowing her to unify the possibilities and becoming a perfect magic god.30 Despite this, if she is successful in using her powers, she has shown to be extremely powerful. She is able to use pure strength crush Touma's right hand as well as the invisible thing that came forth to attack her with strange ease,23 rip out Ollerus' (disguised as Thor) arm,24 dig into the neck of Kakine Teitoku and cow him,26 and force the Dark Matter-made Holistic esper girl to keep on performing its task.29 She, as well as Ollerus, is also able to create hundreds of millions of strange explosions. When Othinus and Ollerus fought the explosions were not strong for their own but in such a great number they seemed like twisting the space and time.30 Both of them have not used a special move, a form of preparation or a magical tool before they started this attack. Othinus can even deceive others' senses. She used this to make Ollerus believe he stabbed her with his Turn into a fairy spell whereas she was unscathed.30 Othinus has a certain form of immortality as she is believed to have lived for thousands of years119 and possess instantaneous regeneration powers to point where she claims having her body crumble is not enough to kill her.1 This goes to the extent where she could let one of the arrows fired by her crossbow go right thought her body and completely heal a moment afterwards without any sign of pain or damage at all.46 Furthermore, as she is based on the god Odin, she has territory over the dead,120 which allows her to turn Bersi and other humans into an Einherjar, though the process is unknown.23 It is likely that she too is the one who created the Artificial Valkyries that attacked Brunhild Eiktobel. With the Lance of GungnirEdit Gungnir (主神の槍グングニル Shushin no Yari (Gunguniru)?, lit."Lance of the All-Father"): The spiritual item desired by the Magic God Othinus in order for her to remake the world. It is the lance of the head Norse god whose handle is made from wood of an ash tree, its sharp tip made of gold and personally carved runes that gives it tremendous power. Apart from the fact that it grants the Magic God 100% success, it is also used as a throwing weapon. It would always hit its target once thrown, could not be shot down or destroyed mid-flight, it would always return to its owner's hands once the target is pierced and it is said that it could destroy the symbols of human power.45 Wielding Gungnir gives her the power to destroy the world30, but in reality it is revealed that she isn't exactly destroying the world or anything. She creates new Phases and place them over the world so that it would appear as if it had actually changed121. Along with the world, she can also alter the point of view and memories of its inhabitants122123. Also, with the lance, she has a free control over the life and death of humans through a perfected version of her Einherjar spell but it can't apparently affect beings who are both "dead and alive" like the Will of the Whole Misaka Network.6 Other abilitiesEdit Turn into a fairy (妖精化 Yōsei-ka?): After seeing Ollerus perform the Turn into a fairy spell, she is easily able to mimic Ollerus' invention and use it effectively against him, bringing a "god" like him into the realm of fairies and being killable. She uses it successfully on Ollerus, destroying the interior of his body.30 Using the principle of the spell making her into a 100% failure, she is able to still use powerful magic if she does actions that are opposite of her initial impression.45 Indeed, despite the destruction of Gungnir, she was able to use her tremendous power in order to use the Imagine Breaker as a reference point and return the world back to Touma's original world.47 The cost of using the spell to make use of the 100% failure however, is that it would wreak havoc on her body, giving her tremendous pain and suffering as well as make her slowly lose her power as a Magic God. Even the Imagine Breaker would not be able to amend its effects.47 Othinus' Crossbow: A phantom weapon that can simultaneously hold ten arrows in a fan shape. In the legends, it was said to have a frightening destructive power that could exterminate an entire army. When using it, disturbing symbols starts to manifest from Othinus' back as it gathers tremendous power and the black world acts as the crossbow itself. Ten arrows will then rain down on the opponent, though shown to be in different directions, distorting space-time in the process. The spell was only seen after Othinus used the 100% failure aspect of her being a Magic God through the fairy spell.45 It is unknown if Othinus could use it if she had Gungnir. The spell is likely based on the crossbow of the mysterious old man found in the Gesta Danorum who aided Thuning in his quest against Hadding. Here, the old man uses a crossbow which could accommodate 10 arrows in its string at once against Hadding's men. As Odin often took the form of an old man, it is likely the author equated this old man with that of Odin as a basis for Othinus' spell. Bone Boat (骨船 Hone-sen?): A spiritual item in the form of a bone, resembling an animal's leg, with strange writing carved onto its side, normally kept in Othinus's hat. Like the crossbow, it is an item associated with Othinus rather than Odin. It can freely change size and cross the world's oceans in an instant, however rather than moving its users across the world, it moves the world itself around them11 and later moves moves the entire heavenly body to put the world back in its proper position after they disembark, allowing for things such as timekeeping to remain normal.57 Its concept is likely taken by the author from a passage in the Gesta Danorum, detailing the cunning magic of Odin, where it is said that he used a certain bone which he had marked with awful spells that allowed him to cross the seas instead of a vessel. Through this bone, Odin passed over the waters that barred his way as quickly as rowing. Being a Majin is akin to being the purest, most perfect existence that encompasses every possibility. However, because of this, the Majin can also control both positive and negative possibilities.6 In essence, the Majin has an equal chance of attaining the possibility of succeeding as well as failing, making everything relating to the Majin's magic a 50/50 shot. This comes from the principle of the Omnipotence Paradox, which asks "if an omnipotent being can do anything, can it deny itself?"; i.e: could an omnipotent being create a rock it can't lift?7 Moreover, this state in which a Majin steps into a realm of God, is compared to the Science Side's Level 6 by Kamijou Touma,1 a comparison that is not wholly farfetched as Level 6 requires a person to attain a body that can allow the person to understand the will of the heavens.8 According to Othinus, in order to become a Majin, a magician has to master a path of magic until they reach the very end, so there can be multiple Majins who each have mastered a different path like Norse Mythology, Buddhism, Greek Mythology, etc.9 Additionally, to become a Majin a magician needs to perform a special ritual. The details of the ritual are unclear and appear to vary from Majin to Majin, but they apparently require the magician to kill themselves or die in some way, as Othinus had to hang herself as part of her ritual, the High Priest became a Majin through self-mummification and the people that made Nephthys died to create her. Additionally, Leivinia Birdway mentioned that as Majin, Othinus and Nephthys had to have been willing to kill themselves for their ceremony.10 Failed MajinEdit There is also the possibility of being an impure Majin, meaning that the magician seeking to become a Majin stopped their growth right when they should have become one. Because of that, the impure Majin's overall powers are weaker, but there is no 50/50 restriction like a pure Majin As a result of his self-mummification, the High Priest has a connection to dirt, formed as what seeped from his corpse as he dried filled the underground space where he sealed himself and starved to death. This connection is linked to the Shinto aspect of dirt being unclean and connected to the underworld being mixed into the Japanese variety of Buddhism that the High Priest followed.3 The High Priest uses his connection and control over dirt to create giants hands of mud, capable of crushing, uprooting and throwing entire buildings,1718 is able to sense where someone is if they are in contact with the ground,20 can remove dirt from underground to cause city-wide collapse,13 and seize control of objects such as the Arrowhead Comet by manipulating the dirt mixed into them.15 As one who rose to the level of a Buddha in a single life, he is also capable of manipulating the intersection of the Six Paths.2119 The exact nature and extent of this power isn't fully known. From Nephthys's warning and the High Priest's earlier explanation of the Six Paths, the concept that all souls (human, animal, deva etc) are repeatedly reborn after death until they reach enlightenment and might live their next lives in the six realms as other type of beings, Touma speculated that the High Priest might be able to change the value and rank of souls, or change precedence in a manner similar to Terra of the Left's Execution of Light, but he wasn't able to grasp its true nature.[ Being a Magic God, Nephthys is powerful enough to risk destroying the world with her mere presence unless precautionary measures are taken.23 Due to her divinity originating from the crying woman from funerals - in particular the thousands of servants buried alive in a pyramid for a pharaoh's burial, Nephthys differs from other Magic Gods in that while others thoroughly honed their powers as an individual, she specializes her power as something which can be separated, split apart, cut away and swapped out.9 Because of this, even after being weakened by Aleister's spell, Nephthys is still capable of destroying the world 13 and shifting the phases once.9 Due to her secondary organs being separate from her main body, Nephthys is capable of making use of them to escape if something happens to her main body, such as being 'exiled' by World Rejecter,9 with part of her consciousness split off,23 though having more than 99% of her body exiled away still took away almost all of her remaining strength, and her escape merely delayed her death.1723 Nephthys is also able to emit a shrill cry which causes matter to vibrate intensely, capable of instantly turning an entire magical faction to ash,6 and she can turn her body into a small sandstorm that can change at a microscopic level, as her body is a collection of the dust that mummies become as they vanish into the flow of time.23 As that collection of dust is comprised of parts that had made up human bodies, Nephthys is able to remake it into human body matter, such as fat, for another and implant it without risk of rejection, though her existence as Nephthys will vanish if it is all completely remade. Being a Magic God, Nuada is powerful enough to risk destroying the world with his mere presence unless precautionary measures are taken.89 Even weakened by Aleister Crowley's spell, he is still capable of destroying the world.4 Nuada makes use of the Darbh-Daol (ダルヴ＝ダオル Daruvu Daoru?), maggot-like white bugs with no fangs or legs which snuck into the gap between his silver arm and his shoulder wound to sap his life force. For insolently feasting divine flesh, Nuada makes them work off what they ate. Using billions or trillions of them, Nuada can form giant objects easily capable of crushing buildings and propelling them with force enough to send them more than a kilometer into the air.4 Shapes Nuada has formed include a colossal cube resembling a dice, a disk larger than a stadium resembling a tossed coin, a whirling swarm resembling a roulette wheel, and cards capable of slicing through buildings like giant guillotines, none of which are tools found in his legends but more related to how he was trying to kill Kamisato Kakeru like it was a gambling game Niang-Niang is capable of changing her fingertips into weapons, known as Pao-Pei (宝貝(パオペイ) Hōgai (Paopei)?), read in Chinese as Bǎobèi meaning "treasure".610 These weapons are not based on religious or historical texts, but are weapons used by sages in an ancient Chinese novel. According to Niang-Niang, there are many similar things lying around and with so many, she wanted a convenient name and category for them.6 Niang-Niang can produce over a hundred of them, each with a different effect, and they are capable of destroying an entire city.10 As well as traditional weapons, she can also produce modern weapons such as chainsaws